


A new start with you

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her on his land trying to escape from a pack of Orcs. She owes him her life. But what if she ends up in love with the skin-changer? To they get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the start

**Author's Note:**

> Had to redo this story since I got logged out as thehobbit1 and had to get invited back again as thehobbit82. My apologies.

He was the last of the skin-changers. His kind was captured by Azog the defilee and used as just another animal to be hunted down and killed. He was quite content to live like that, never to feel love again, after the loss of his wife.

His land was vast and he would spent a lot of time in the form of a bear, scouting for any Orc pack that was stupid enough to trespass on it.

It had been four years since he had managed to escape from Dol-Golgur and Azogs claches, alone and hurt, mentally as well as physically. He remembered the screams of his kind, on stormy nights.

Within this four years of his freedom, Beorn had assisted Thorin Oakenshields, company on their journey to reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Terrible. Yes, he had gained some friends but, nothing and no one could replace his people.

In one of his routine checks of his land near Karok he heard screams and warg howling. Immediately he sprang into action. Within minutes he was on the scene. What he saw was not what he expected. An renegade Orc pack was chasing a young girl.

It was easy to tell that the girl had escaped from a similar torture camp. Knowing how Orcs would raid small villages and take women for breeding. The thought that some one else has suffered at the hands of ths filthy monsters, especially a girl drove him nuts.

Beorn attacked without mercy the pack. That gave the girl the chance to climb on a near by oak tree. When she looked back she saw what had attacked her ex-captors. She was shocked at how huge the bear was and she hoped that she would not be the next victim of this creature.

All to soon the creatures were dead. Beorn turned around looking for the girl. But as he could not she her, he sniffed around. He walked straight to the tree and looked up. There he saw her cowering. Something about the look of her face broke his heart. She knew pain and fear.

To show her he ment no harm, he chose do something that could be dangerous if there was another Orc party in the vicinity. He changed to his human form. She was shocked at the sight of his transformation.

"I am Beorn and mean no harm to you, you are safe to come down from the tree now. There could be another Orc pack in the vicinity." he said. She thought for a moment if what he said was true or not. But the thought that more Orcs could come after her made her do as he had asked.

"My name is Maria thank you for saving me from this monsters. They killed my parents and I don't know if any of the villagersare still alive" she said close to tears.

"I will transform and you can ride me back to my home, you will be safe there. I will keep you safe" he informed her. That seemed enough to her for now. She just wanted to feel safe again after the nightmare she went through.


	2. Home is were the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know eachother might not be as hard as they thought. Love is closer than they could possibly hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.

For the first couple of weeks, Maria would some times would wake up screaming. She kept seeing her family getting killed and the Orcs coming after her once more.

Luckily Beorn was always there, telling she was safe and that as long asthere was breath in his body, he would always keep her safe.

Soon though they fell into a routin of sorts. He would scout his land, while Maria looked after his home the best she could, counting that things were a little larger than what she was used to.

There were lots of things they had to overcome. Like Beorn had to remember to watch his temper. While Maria had to be in the house before nightfall.

"Beorn why do you always keep your distance? It has been well over six months that you rescued me and brought me here to leave with you. Am I really such a nuisance, that you would go scouting for hours?" she asked him sadly.

When he saw the sadness in her eyes, it broke his heart. Within those six months, he had come to like her more than he would have liked to admit to himself, or, anybody else.

She had grown quite enamoured with him. She could tell that his gruff exterior was only to protect himself, from the pain he would feel if he got attached to some one and then lost them.

He had lost enough to last he many lifetimes over. "It is nothing you have done. It's just..." he could not finish without giving his feelings away.

"Are you blushing" she asked shocked. When he looked at her he found himself speechless at the wonder he saw in her face.

He grumbled and walked out of the house. He liked her. She was ecstatic. Now she only had to find a way to let him know she felt the same. 

That night when he came back home, a most wonderful smell gridded him, along with the most beautiful sight of her in a white dress she had made. 

"I hope you had a productive venture today" she said with a soft smile. He was speechless.

"Y-yes, it was" he answered as he approached her slowly worried that he might scare her off.

"Will you ever kiss me or are you going to let me hang here" she asked. So with all the courage she could master, she took hold of his face and pulled him down to what seemed the best kiss he could possibly imagine or ever hoped for.

"I know it must seem fast but I think I love you" she said as all her courage seemed to leave her her.

"I never thought you could ever love some one like me. Am not entirely human" he said and looked away so he would not she the disappointment in her eyes.

"Just because you are a skin-changer doesn't mean you are not human. Some times animals can be more humane than people. And I really feel safe with your bear form. Quite cuddly actually" she informed him as she walked to the table.

"Is that honeycomb cake?" he asked in wonder. "Yes, it's my specialty. I made it just for you" she informed him, placing a piece in a plate and gave it to him.

The flavor of of it was like no other. It was then that he realized that he would even go to Mordor and face Sauron himself if it ment he could keep her by his side forever.

"Will you marry me and be by my side forever more" he asked. "I thought you never ask" she cried out as she hugged him tight.

Within the next six months Maria and Beorn had a baby girl they named Angela. Their lives got only better from there.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas ate complicated some times, to many to choose from.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions appreciated.


End file.
